


like a rainy afternoon

by ballonlea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballonlea/pseuds/ballonlea
Summary: There was no way someone like Chikage could be even remotely described as cute. And even if he was cute, he was definitely using cheat codes....Right?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	like a rainy afternoon

The absolute last thing Itaru expected to feel when he woke up was a weight on his chest.

With the last dredges of his dream still fresh in his mind, he first assumed it was one of the last few monsters he’d been fighting. It was a really weird dream, too. No one in the world  _ ever  _ got bested by one of those generic RPG slimes, but Dream Itaru had encountered a whole lot of them that he had to fight single-handedly. But he was using his replica sword from the KniRoun play. And it wasn’t even a nightmare either, since he was having loads of fun and the sword wasn’t that much of a handicap, but one of the slimes had overtaken him during a moment of confusion, landing right in the middle of his chest, and Itaru was sure he was a goner, both in the dream and IRL!

The weight was actually Chikage, of course, looking like he hadn’t moved an inch since they’d gone to sleep last night. And it was fine, that he was still sleeping, but it was so… so…!

It was  _ cute.  _ Totally unfair! Totally unfair that Chikage got to look cute when he was sleeping, when Itaru was pretty sure everyone else in the entire world only had an  _ okay  _ sleeping face. Just another reason that Chikage was totally a cheat. Itaru didn’t know where in the world one could even input cheat codes into real life, but he was sure Chikage had found it and entered every single one that would make him extremely OP without being too obvious about it.

Chikage usually got up way earlier than Itaru did, so seeing him like this—with the morning sun filling the room, with such a cute face, with what felt like all the time in the world—was an super rare appearance. Itaru must have been Sakuya-level lucky whenever he triggered this event flag. 

He ran his fingers through Chikage’s hair. So soft, just like always, and a color that reminded Itaru of spring. Fitting, really, but rather than spring in the sense of a field of flowers, it was more like a rainy spring afternoon. Where the smell of it was quite nice, and the sound was nice background noise to a game that wasn’t too hard or too easy, and time just seemed to dissolve. That’d be a very Chikage sort of day. Well, Chikage probably wouldn’t be playing games, but the mood of a day like that seemed to just fit.

...But now Itaru was thinking about the cheat code thing again—since pressing a certain combination of buttons in one of the older KniRoun games would trigger rain during the next in-game day, which he used to his advantage a number of times—and he was really, genuinely convinced that Chikage picked all the best ones.

His personality was cute just like that rainy day was: in a way that was just very Chikage, no matter how you looked at it. Like, in general, it probably wasn’t cute for someone to say something that almost implied murder, but it was kind of cute whenever Masumi mentioned someone at school being irritating and Chikage offered to “take care of it for him,” whatever that meant, with a warm smile on his face. Masumi always declined, since he seemed to not really want to be taken care of by anyone except for Izumi, but sometimes he really looked like he was thinking about it.

There were lots of other things that he did that were cute too. Like when they’d both have the same thought to treat the rest of the troupe to dinner, or when Chikage would mysteriously have an excuse to be on Itaru’s floor during his lunch break. Or when Itaru would look in the mirror for just long enough that Chikage would give some sort of weird, kinda-an-insult-but-not-really compliment. The kind where Itaru would have to think about whether or not it was actually nice before he’d catch Chikage’s eyes in the reflection, and he’d look so uncharacteristically  _ sincere  _ that it’d make Itaru forget whatever he was scrutinizing.

Way too cute. And Itaru got to see him  _ every day.  _ Maybe Sakuya’s luck actually  _ did  _ rub off on Itaru.

Chikage stirred after a little bit more admiring, blinking away the sleepiness when he looked up at Itaru. “Were you awake already?”

“Yeah, just for a little while,” Itaru said. “Morning.”

“Good morning.”

Chikage didn’t move immediately, which Itaru was grateful for, since the room was a little cold. But after a few minutes, he sat up, slipping on his glasses and checking his phone. Always, Itaru wondered if Chikage actually needed those glasses, and he still wasn’t sure. He’d asked a few times, too, and all he’d gotten were vague non-answers like “do you think so?” or “I wonder if I do.” Currently, Itaru was almost completely sure that they weren’t real glasses, but he was about the same level of sureness that they  _ were  _ real this time last week.

“Did you use up your LP yet?” Chikage asked, looking back at Itaru. “Or is it strike time?” 

_ Shit! _

Itaru scrambled to get his phone, opening up BGF like his life depended on it. “Thanks, Chikage-san. You’re a real one. I’ve been having to pick up Banri’s slack throughout this  _ entire  _ event.”

Chikage laughed—well, more of a harsh breath through his nose than an actual laugh. “I was surprised to see you looking at me this morning instead of your phone.”

Heat instantly spread across Itaru’s face. Thoughts of any of his mobile games hadn’t actually crossed his mind at all since he woke up, but he said, “Couldn’t reach my phone with you on top of me.”

“Right, right. But didn’t you fall asleep with it within reach? I seem to recall you getting quite upset that the down period started before you hit your goal—”

“Nope. Couldn’t reach. My crew’s still doing well, though, so I guess I forgive you.”

The rest of the morning was a bit more normal than how it’d started. Itaru effectively used up all of it catching up on all of the events he’d accidentally slept in on—er, well, he was awake, but  _ still.  _ He was practically dreaming.

It started to rain sometime that evening, when Chikage had dragged Itaru outside to go look for some kind of powder to add to one of his way-too-spicy spice mixes. It’d been pretty boring, and Itaru thought that watching the raindrops slide down the window was much more interesting than smelling all the different jars Chikage was inspecting, but Chikage bought him a soda by the end of it, so it ended up being worth it? Or almost worth it. Well, the shop had good WiFi, so playing BGF was do-able.  _ And  _ Chikage looked really cute telling him about why the powder he ended up getting was better than the one he planned on getting. So it was worth it after all.

That night, they fell asleep together just like they did before, and Itaru had a good feeling that he’d be treated to another super rare morning very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! this was supposed to be a warm-up that accidentally became...... something postable. and it's my 50th fic! yay!!!
> 
> come cry with me about chikaita on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mezzosaka)! thanks again for reading!!! ^__^


End file.
